


Royalty and Vloggers

by Riddlers_Lackey



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threats, Vlogging duo, YouTuber!Reader, feelings of being pathetic, vomit warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddlers_Lackey/pseuds/Riddlers_Lackey
Summary: You are a vlogger and online reporter who goes to Gotham with partner Travis for more content. While their you find out that a certain Villain pair has taken interest in you





	1. To Gotham We Go

"... and that's all for this video, next time we travel to Gotham in hopes of catching the one and only Batman. Keep up with us on our social media all listed in the description and remember every hero has a dark side and every villain has a past, question everything." Your roommate and channel partner, Travis shut off the camera and started his decent back to your apartment from the roof by the fire escape. Climbing inside he saw that you was packing up the plates.   
"How did the flash interview go?" you asked as you taped the last box."Way younger than expected like way younger."“Well three more days till Gotham, go edit if we don’t post that interview by the end of the night the subscribers riot” He laughed but he knew it was true.

_____________________________ 

By the time you reached Gotham Travis had explained the known back story of every villain that had ever terrorized the citizens, which meant that you would have to edit most of it out. As the taxi drove through town Travis noted how different it was compared to Central city from the sky to the way people dressed almost as if Gotham was still in its punk phase. The temporary apartment you were staying in for the month was fully furnished in the most depressing gray color that almost matched the sky, but the building had roof access, a must have for two youtubers trying to catch Batman on camera.

"So our taxi driver told us that if we would be staying in town to be careful how much green and purple or black and red we wore so that we aren't confused for lackeys... also that if either of us is into riddles or nursery rhymes we should really do it quietly in the safety of our apartment just in case, so basically Y/N is fucked since she's always has a riddle book with her" Travis turned the camera on you as he said the last few words.

"Screw you Trav I left the book at home no way I'm getting taken by the Riddler. Joker maybe but only if he promises not to be gentle" ,You winked and carried your bags to your room, "we need to go grocery shopping as soon as possible, get the rental car, and edit put the camera down and start unpacking"

You hear a groan from your partner as he reluctantly puts down the camera and drags his stuff into his room. As you dropped on to the couch you thank whoever was listening that the temporary apartment came fully furnished. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

You two walked up and down the aisle of the closest grocery store you could find. Living with Travis was like having a child, he would throw in sugary treats when he thought you weren't looking and you would take them out when he walked ahead. He filmed the whole time saying that your interactions were quality content. At the register everyone eyed you up and down with suspicious looks.

“That’ll be 48.75”

"What's with all the looks" you asked the cashier when she eyed you both once you handed her a 50 dollar bill.

"Not many people walk around here with that much confidence unless they are or work for the underground"

"Sorry out of towners" you smiled "You have a curious look to you, remember curiosity killed the cat"

You handed her your cash," but satisfaction brought it back. Keep the change." You winked and walked out of the store.

New Twitter post from @(your username) Gotham is a very strange town with some even stranger people. We sure do feel welcomed 


	2. Selling Y/N To A Gangster?!?!

Flour was everywhere including under your nails and somehow there was sauce on the ceiling. Why you agreed to a baking challenge video for your second channel you will never know, how you got stuck with the cleaning you did. Travis was hiding out in the bathroom taking a 2 hour-long shower while you began to scrub away the last of the mess on floor leaving all the dishes in the sink for him do deal with while you edited the videos for the week.

“How did I know you would leave me the dishes?” He groaned as he walked toward the sink.

“Because your-“A loud know sounded from the door stealing your attention away from your roommate-“Did you order food?”

Travis turned the camera on and faced it toward the door before slowly walked over to the door; in a loud voice he asked who was there. A letter similar looking to the one given to you from Harley Quinn, he opened the door quickly hoping to question whoever was there but all that was left were two neatly wrapped boxes marked, his and hers. He pushed them inside as he looked down both sides of the hallway. Closing the door behind him Travis began to read the note out loud.

“To my favorite internet personalities, since you said in your usual Monday Vlog that you needed to get new clothes for this Friday I took it upon myself to help you out. It took me all day to find something that you might like, I hope they fit I had to kind of guess your sizes. Oh and don’t worry they weren’t stole they were paid for I promise.” Travis laughed at the last line, you did as well. “Well at least we aren’t breaking any laws by accepting these since we were told that they were purchased legally.”

You grabbed the camera from the tri-pod and walked over to the boxes, “the only thing better than new clothes are free new clothes.” You ripped open your box and pulled out a form-fitting black T-Strap Choker dress, red platform pumps and a matching bag, “Very BDSM, and well it looks like it’s going to fit and … yup the shoes are my size.”

“Alright my turn,” Travis handed you the camera and opened his he pulled out a very plain-looking red dress shirt and blacks slacks. He threw them back in the box before walking away muttering about how fans always gave you the better stuff.

You checked your make-up in the mirror while Travis joked about the viewer’s having to avenge one of you if something went wrong. You felt extremely uncomfortable in the dress Harley had picked for you. The last time you had worn a dress was at an uncle’s funeral two years ago and that was nowhere near as sexy as this one. The heals were way too high for you causing you to walk like a newborn faun around the apartment trying to get use to them so you wouldn’t make a fool of yourself in front of Gothams King and Queen. Travis began filming you and making jokes about you being drunk due to fear making you throw a couch pillow at him.

The drive to the club was quiet with you filming the streets for transition clips and Travis silently praying for everything to go okay. You took out your phone and started to record a message for the fans, “Okay guys we are about to go into the Jokers club and meet with him and Harley if we do not post anything on social media in the next twelve hours we need one of you to contact the G.C.P.D and tell them what happened. Thank you guys so much let’s all hope for the best and if you’re religious pray for us.” You posted the video to all your accounts and made your way to the front of the club. Both of you were stone faced as Travis showed the bouncer the invitation. The bouncer eyed the camera in your partner's hand but let you both in any way. 

A man names Frost escorted you to the V.I.P lounge, the music in the club was loud but your heartbeat was louder. You held on to Travis’s arm afraid that if you were on your own you might be sucked into the crowd and lost. Even though you had faced several criminals and meta-humans before nothing was scarier than the idea of being left in a secluded room with Gotham’s most notorious criminals. Travis whispered for you to breathe, he was always your rock and if he was able to stay calm then you would try for him. People stared at you both as you walked through the crowd others did their best to avoid eye contact. For those that didn’t know about your videos it must have looked like you were parts of the underground. The few who made eye contact with you offered looks of encouragement and small smiles. 

The first thing you saw when you entered the room was a frail looking man cleaning blood off floor. Travis squeezed your hand, you couldn’t tell who it was meant to calm down, you or him. Joker sat off to the side his shirt partially open exposing the tattoos on his chest momentarily pulling your attention and causing you to let go of Travis. Joker looked you up and down his mouth partly open, once his eyes met yours he began to smile in a sinister way. Travis stepped in front of you and held out his hand.

“Joker, sir, it’s a pleaser to be invited to your club and we want to thank you not only for the opportunity but the outfits as well-“ Joker lightly smacked Travis’s hand out-of-the-way, he stood up and took your hand simultaneously moving your partner out-of-the-way.

“My, my, my, aren’t you ravishing.” Joker placed a kiss on your knuckles, “My Harley did say you were beautiful but my dear you are so much more. Please sit.”

Joker sat you on the couch next to him leaving Travis standing before you both confused. The clown prince focused all his attention on you. One of his arms was on the top of the couch behind you and his other hand was lightly playing with choker part of your dress. Travis turned on the camera as inconspicuously as possible while he sat down.

“Where is Harley, if you don’t mind me asking,” you forced an awkward smile, pushing his and away his hand from your neck, momentarily glimpsing at the tattooed grin.

“I’m right here-“Harley jumped into the room her left arm raised above her head in a dramatic way “Ahhh I’m so glad you two could make it. Frost get drinks for everyone.”

Harley jumped into Jokers lap allowing you time to scoot away from the gangster and closer to Travis. He re-adjusted the camera to briefly focus on your face before returning it to the King and Queen. You downed your drink as soon as it was placed down before you. 

“So I gotta ask, as a fangirl ya know, is there any chance you two are like you know a thing?” Harley looked at you both with hope in her eye.

“Ha we get asked that a lot, but uh no we live together but that’s about it,” Travis said.

“Shame really such a pretty girl all alone without a proper person to take care of her,” Joker spoke softly staring directly into your eyes while rubbing his fingers up and down Harley’s leg.

“Y/N can take care of herself I’ve known her for years, now enough about us let’s get down to why we are really here, are we going to be able to interview you for our channel or are we all wasting our time?” Travis looked at Joker sternly. You gripped his arm in warning to be more respectful. Joker just laughed before whispering something to Harley.

“My Harley is quite beautiful is she not,” he looked over to Travis who nodded in agreement, “So is Y/N and to tell you the truth I only agreed to this meeting so that I could meet her. I’ll tell you what Travy I’ll do your little interview but on my own terms.”

“We’ll see.” Travis focused the camera in on Jokers face.

“Good; you do not tell the GCPD, Batman or anyone else. I will answer any and all questions and you have full freedom to edit and post whatever you can film. Finally Y/N does the interview herself over the period of a few days. She will be picked up at 8 a.m and returned home by 11:30 on the first day after that you will be informed an hour or so before she is picked up or dropped off.”

The idea of staying with a known killer triggered a memory of your interview with Captain Cold where he had asked you what it felt like to only be able to live life vicariously through the people you interviewed. The viewers would never know since you cut that part of the interview out but that moment struck you, causing you to hide away and weep once you had returned home. It wasn’t just him many villains and vigilantes alike have asked you what you get out of doing these interview and questions if it was just away for you to try to see a life you could never live. 

“Deal,” you said before Travis could say anything, “Just don’t go easy on me.”

Joker laughed before graving Harley's hand and began walking out the room, “I’ll have somebody pick you up tomorrow. Feel free to either stay or dance just don’t be too tired tomorrow.” 

Needless to say Travis was not happy as you two exited the club. There was no reason to stay behind when you had so much to prepare for tomorrow.

“You set up cameras in the car so get a live feed of everywhere you go got it”

You nodded, nothing else was said. 

Enter video title: Selling Y/N To A Gangster?!?!


	3. No new vlog yet

You passed back and forth as you sipped your 3rd cup of coffee, paranoia taking its toll on you. What were you trying to prove and to who; yourself, the viewers or the people who had called you out. Thanks to your ego you now had to spend the day with the king and queen of Gotham without any back up plan. With 30 minutes until somebody came to get you decided it was best to say goodbye just in case, you set up your laptop and went live.

“Hello faithful subscribers it’s me Y/N, as you may have seen on our main channel vlog posted last night I am about to spend the day out with Joker and Harley Quinn. Now I know from seeing the comments that a lot of you are against the idea seeing how I may get myself arrested or killed but that is a risk that I often take when making these videos anyway. Of course not to this extent but… yeah I don’t know where I’m going with this. Look I know I may not be coming back from this the same or at all so I have a few requests. Travis said that if this ends badly we or he will be ending the channel but I want all of you to remember why we started it in the first place, to remind everyone that most people aren’t born evil and that everyone no matter human or Meta is without sin. The last request I have is …. Well if I die or get locked up I need somebody to find my family out in (Your home state) and tell them that I’m sorry for all the pain I caused by running away. I was seeking a batter life full of excitement but I acted selfishly and the last words I said to them haunt me every day. Sorry for the rant and I hope I am able to make more content for all of you. Please stay safe and don’t for the love of everything good don’t try to do what I’m doing.” The live chat was active as ever with subscribers begging you not to go and with one last dramatic deep breath you ended the video.

Travis knocked on your door, “You can still back out, we can pack up quick and leave even”, he was kneeling before you now his hands holding yours.

“I have to do this Trav it is one thing to sit in front of somebody and ask questions it’s another to see it all happening in real-time.”

“Yeah illegal shit in real-time, you could be arrested or killed”

“I’ve been arrested before Trav” You grabbed your bag and camera as you walked out to the living room.

Already standing there was two men in suits faces blank as they stared in your direction. At this moment you knew there was no backing out, you turn back toward Travis.

With a sad expression he pulled you into a hug and whispered, “Yeah but Officer West bailed you out, please be safe.”

The men grabbed your arms and practically dragged you out of the apartment as you had forgotten how to walk properly. The car was cold and silent as you were taken toward the Gotham dock, the ride taking about 10 minutes. Joker stood alone at the edge, the two men stopped a few feet away and motioned for you to get out. You started your camera and focused on the Clown Prince, it would be a great opening shot. Slowly you walked up behind him and began to circle around till you were zoomed in on his face.

“Ready to join our world princess”, He looked at you with a lazy grin ignoring the camera, “I need you to be sure.”

“I spent most of my life doing what everyone else told me even now I hide behind a camera. I’m not saying I want a new life just a new experience”, in a moment of bravery you pulled Joker closer and whispered, “I want you to help me experience … everything.”

Joker took the camera out of your hands and focused on you, “You’re in for one hell of a ride gorgeous”

He handed you the camera and led you to the car. He sat patiently as you set up cameras in the car, rolling his eyes when you spent to long adjusting the image. You checked the feed from your phone, it put you at ease knowing that Travis would be watching incase anything happened. That ease turned back to anxiety the moment Joker revved his engine. Any questions you wanted to ask got stuck in your throat and your heart dropped lower as he went faster. You held on to your seat your knuckles turning white. The only thing you could hear over your beating heart was Jokers laugh, it continued to ring in your ears even after the car had stopped and he had gotten out. You opened your eyes to see joker standing in front of the car. You got out of the car on shaky legs and followed J, with his back turned you were able to check your phone.

4 Texts From Travis: Open your eyes, you wanted this, enjoy the ride 8:39 a.m

You look like you’re going to puke 8:42 a.m 

Joker keeps looking at you; his smile gets bigger every time 8:43 a.m

Please be careful he looks like he wants to eat you 8:43 a.m

Reply: He’s not a cannibal; think we are at his place trying to record as much as possible

Text From Travis: snapchat photos now 

Snapchat (sent to Travis and posted on your story): The back of Jokers head his bright green hair was in major contrast with his black suit jacket with the caption “Following the King to find the Queen”. 

Snapchat (sent to Travis): An 8 second video of the building’s interior as you walked into a bedroom the video cut off as the door was half way open. 

Harley was lying on the bed flipping through a fashion magazine, the moment Joker stepped in she jumped up and ran over to him. You stood off to the side as they kissed; she turned to you and jumped on you in a similar way, kissing your cheek repeatedly. You uttered an awkward hello before asking of there was a place you could film the opening bit. They took you out to the balcony where a table and three chairs were set up; you set up your tripod and camera before sitting off to the left, Joker sat nearest to you with an arm around Harley.

“Welcome, welcome, everyone to yet another interview our special guests today, a rare 2 for one, the King and Queen of Gotham City. The Joker and Harley Quinn everyone,” You motioned toward the couple with a wide grin; Harley clapped and squealed “Now the question I ask every bad guy and gal I interview, why agree to do an interview with me?”

“Why did you agree to do it alone, here with us where your little sidekick can’t help you?”

“I... um ha, well because of your infamy… and Travis isn’t my sidekick he’s my partner we are equals.” Why did you think the Joker would do the interview without making everything difficult?

“Oh no, no, no, my dear don’t lie to us or your ever so loyal subscribers,” He motioned toward the camera and you started to worry, “We have all seen from your little video diaries that you make up the questions for all the interviews, you chase down all the Heroes and Villains, without him you keep going without you he has to quit.”

“Harley why did you contact us in the first place?” you asked just wanting to move focus away from that statement.

“Well I started watching your videos around the time you got that interview with Wonder Woman, she’s so pretty ya know, not going to lie formed a little crush on ya and I’ve been hooked since then”

“Well it’s a good thing that Travis was visiting family when she was available, since he usually does the good guy interviews.” 

You continued to asked basic questions; why they did what they did, if they ever thought about giving up and trying to live a normal life, and what they thought about before and after their multiple heist. It was when you asked about their romantic relationship that Joker sat back and let Harley really talk. Oh how she went on and on about how her and her Puddin’ as she called him met and fell in love, she was leaning over the table and holding your hands as she finished the story about their first big run in with Batman. Joker who had kept his eyes on her for a majority of her answer was now rolling his head around. He turned to you but you tried to focus on Harley, the feeling of his eyes burning into your skin wasn’t as unpleasant as you would have thought. In fact it made you happy to be able to hold the attention of the clown prince.

“If you’re so curious about what we do why not join us for a little business tonight, nothing too big and of course no cameras but I won’t fight if you so happened to use audio recording.”

Text To Travis: Hey I might be home a little later than expected don’t freak out I’m perfectly okay I’ll snap you as much as I can ;) 1:58 p.m 

The meeting was of course held at Jokers club. Harley dressed you up calling you her new favorite dolly every few minutes. You recorded the drive to the club and the playful banter between the couple. You had Joker and Harley pose for a few photos in the VIP lounge before going out and getting some video of the dancing crowds and bartenders making elaborate drinks while you waited for the meeting to begin. You were told to keep an eye out for his business partner a sickly pale and tall lanky man as Joker described him with horrible fashion taste Harley added. You panned over the dancers and club goers when you saw somebody who was a head above the rest wearing a salmon colored suit, pale pink shirt and a tropical paisley print tie. He had a comb over and walked nervously into the club. You turned your camera off and went to tell Joker the man had arrived. Joker had you and Harley go to the bar and get drinks while he brought the man over to the lounge and not to enter until he called you two in.

“He likes you ya know, looks at you the way he looked at me back at Arkham” Harley said while she put the drinks on a silver tray.

“Does this upset you?”

She paused for a moment before turning toward you and wrapping her arms around your waist. You put your hands on her shoulders, you knew what was happening and you knew deep down inside you wanted it to happen. It felt like the club went silent and time slowed down. Harley leaned in close and a moment of pure excitement caused you to wrap your left hand in her hair and close the space between you two. Her lips on yours sent an electric shock throughout your body, she pulled away too soon.

“I don’t mind as long as he shares, come on when he’s going to want us to walk in the moment he calls. She handed you the tray of drinks and skipped over to the lounge door to wait.

“Girls bring our guest a drink” Joker called out after a moment of waiting. 

Harley went in first and presented you, the feeling of this man’s eyes on you felt dirty. You put the tray of drinks down telling him to take his pick before sitting on Jokers left. Harley, who was sitting on his right, reached over and squeezed your hand. Joker talked while you tried to keep your head down. You couldn’t have focused on the meeting even if you wanted to the feeling of Jokers fingers running up and down your bare arm was overwhelming. You kept finding yourself looking up at him watching the way his jaw moved as he spoke, it didn’t help that he decided to run his hand through your hair, for just a moment you forgot who you were with and what they were doing. That fantasy was short-lived; Frost entered the room informing Joker that something was wrong, the business partner was dismissed and you were pulled out of a back door before being shoved into the back seat of his car without explanation. Before you could ask anything Joker was speeding away from the club, half focusing on the road half focusing on aiming a gun at your head.

“We agreed no cops, no bat, do you think we are dumb” He was yelling and had now fully turned toward you with Harley steering the car with one hand.

“Joker please, we didn’t I swear, Travis wouldn’t do anything please this is our job our life we wouldn’t ruin everything we have to try to get you captured please” You begged for your and Travis’s lives. 

Joker turned back around to drive and Harley took your bag so she could go through your phone.

3 Texts from Travis: Please be careful I can’t do this channel without you, and stay away from any 

creepers in the club 11:24 p.m

Why is everyone look so panicked what happened 12:43

Y/N WHAT THE HELL I DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING TO THE COPS I SWEAR 12:43

“Puddin’ Travis seems as scared as she is I don’t think it was them.”

Joker was fuming, gripping the steering wheel so tight you thought it would break.

“Tomorrow I’m leaving Travis with a Henchman and you Y/N if I find out you’re lying to me oh baby girl I’m not going to just shoot ya I’m going to make you suffer. When I slow down you are going to jump out brace for impact and hide don’t let Batsy see you”

You did as you were told, protecting you camera more than yourself. You duct into an ally way and jumped into a dumpster. It was better to smell the putrid rot than be captured by the cops. As you climbed out of the dumpster the reality of everything came crashing down on you not only had you agreed to spend time with two killers you kissed on and fawned over the other just before he threatened your life. You began to laugh softly at first but it soon grew louder till your stomach ached and your last meal came back up so you held on to the wall for support. Where had they dropped you off and how the hell were you going to get home. You pulled out your phone only to see that it was at 2 percent, you hoped you would be able to hail a cab. It was time to do what you do best; find some decent lighting and vlog about what just happened, easier said than done in Gotham.


	4. Interview with the King and Queen (Done on Scene)

At 2 a.m you finally made it to your apartment, your camera felt like it weighed a thousand pounds alone not to mention everything else in your bag. Your phone was dead so you knew Travis was probably worried sick. Using the last of your energy you pushed the door open, as expected he was pacing around the living room. The moment he saw you he ran over and pulled you into a tight embrace.

“What the hell happened they pushed you out the car and Harley shut off the cameras, I didn’t know where you were I was going to call the GCPD, why didn’t you call, do you know how many villians and henchmen live in this town!”

“My phone died, I was across town, and no cab would take me since I smelled like a Garbage can. Don’t ask, I talked about it on camera I'm not going to make a habit of walking home but this was the only way if they get caught tonight, we couldn’t have Batsy getting me could we?”

“Batsy, less than 24 hours and you’re talking like them? No I’m sorry you’ve been through a lot and I’m talking to much have you eaten, you need sleep, I’ll make you food go shower no a bath or will that take too long. Are they coming back tomorrow...?”

You locked yourself in your room and plugged in your phone.

New Twitter post from

@(your username)

Day one of getting content for the upcoming interview, I'm save and sound back home. Thank you all for the support.

Snapchat (Posted to your story): An unhappy looking selfie your make up is smeared and your hair was disheveled. You’re holding up a broken pair of heals in your left hand. The caption read “Love late night walks after being pushed out of a car”

After a quick shower you scarfed down the food Travis had made for you without tasting it while he went over your footage.

“So basic questions and some romance for the shippers okay, the inside of the penthouse is amazing, but the way Joker stalks around you is creepy and Harley, a little clingy isn’t she” He looked up at you with a crooked grin.

“She kissed me, when we were at the Laugh and Grin, said Joker wanted me and that she was fine with it as long as he shared. I know that we agreed to stay here and do at least five interviews but I think after all this is over or at least once I get enough footage I should go back to Central city. Crash with Officer West or hell I don’t know beg the Flash to be my body-guard for a while.”

“You are so freaked out after one day you are willing to miss your chance at meeting the Riddler?”

“I kissed the queen of Gotham, sat in on a business meeting for the underground, had a gun against my head and ran from Batman all in under two hours.” You got up and walked away,”Oh and if you even think about interviewing The Riddler without me I will feed you to killer croc.”

Text from Number Unknown: Harley informed me that you got home safe, I’m glad we didn’t know that

we would be raided tonight but don’t fret we found out who the rat was, we will be taking care of it tomorrow morning. 3:07

Oh and tomorrows part of the interview will be done at your apartmentI have some questions of my own for Travis ;) 3:07

You muted your phone and passed out. That night you dreamt that you were back home sitting at a dinner table with your parents across from you tied up and gagged. Joker and Harley sat at the head of the table dressed like medieval royalty. Your head was heavy with a golden crown similar but not as extravagant as Harleys, Joker carved a roasted pig that had a Batman mask on. Your parent’s eyes pleaded with you to let them go but you couldn’t find the energy to move.

“Where’s Travis?” you asked mostly to yourself.

“Sorry trying to get a good angle” Travis spoke up behind you, his voice was low and he walked like a zombie.

As you turned to him you saw that he had set up a large professional camera. His head had a large open wound across his forehead with dried blood surrounding it. He sat next to you but kept his head down; the blond streak in his hair was not green.

You woke up at 11:46 the next day; your feet still sore, stomach upset, head pounding and burning eyes. You got up and ready for the day. Travis was asleep on the couch a disgruntled look on his face; you let his sleep a little longer.

Text to Joker: Hey doing a segment on your guys tattoos please wear a something that shows them off.

When he finally woke up he posted the Monday vlog you set up an area to film. The king and Queen arrived at 1:30. While Harley was her usual happy self, running up and kissing your cheek repeatedly, Joker stared at Travis with a predatory gaze.

“Travis come with me to the car I need to talk to ya.”

Nobody spoke; Travis did as he was asked. You would have protested but Harley put her hand over your mouth so you wouldn’t anger J. The memory of your dream came flooding back and you began to panic but it was too late. In trying to distract yourself you set Harley up and started asking about the tattoos. She had a story for everyone, the same story for everyone that was. They were all for her Puddin. The boys came back right when you finished. You turned your camera on them. Travis looked sick but unharmed and Joker had a huge grin on his face obviously very proud of his threats. You asked if Travis was okay but he didn’t reply. Joker’s stories about his tattoos were a little more gruesome than Harleys and had you feeling sicker and sicker with every word. With shaking hands Travis set up the chairs so that all four of you were in frame. He sat to the right of Harley and you sat to left of Joker, who had his hand on your knee.

“Well that is all we have for you guys. Your Highnesses anything to add.” You felt as if you had sped through the outro but the weight of Jokers hand. The couple said no.

“Alright then keep up with us on our social media all listed in the description and remember every hero has a dark side and every villain has a past, question everything.” Travis’s voice was overly dramatic giving away his fear.

The editing took 12 hours, 3 freak outs, 2 ½ bottles of wine and several shots before Travis had to take over. You sat on the fire escape hoping the cold air would sober you up. The events of the past few days catching up with you and for the 4th time that night you cried and begged whoever was listening for a do over of your life. You would stay in college and stop chasing down people who shouldn’t be chased.

Enter video title: Interview with the King and Queen of Gotham (Done on Scene !!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kinda wrote myself into a hole here if you have any request for how you want the story to go message me or leave a comment


End file.
